


82. sex slaves

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [40]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Futanari, Maids, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko is stuck between a rock and a hard place when she has a debt to pay to Dia.





	82. sex slaves

**Author's Note:**

> this was...hard to come up with a concept for
> 
> idk why but this prompt kinda. rubbed me the wrong way so idk if i hit the mark on it? i hope youre satisfied, anon...cuz doing like. ACTUAL slavery definitely wouldn't have been ideal for me haha
> 
> thanks gray for helping me at least come up with an inkling of an idea for this cuz i had like 4 different drafts and all of them were shitty

_ Ugh, this sucks...I thought this would be a break from exercising, not being worked like a mule. _

 

Yoshiko was sure that if she saw another stapler, she would vomit. If she read the words “student council fundraiser” one more time, she would vomit...again. But, then again, what did she expect? Dia was so unbelievably dull that of  _ course _ one of her main school activities was boring...especially to a magical being like Yohane. When Dia requested help with student council activities, Yoshiko volunteered readily, thinking it would be an easy escape from Kanan’s harsh Aqours workouts. Instead, it was endless papercuts and boring organization.

 

“Yoshiko-san? What are you doing?! I told you,  _ three _ papers to a pamphlet.  _ Three. _ Does that look like three to you?!” As if things couldn’t get worse, Dia was a perfectionist by nature, nitpicking at every little thing Yoshiko did. Yoshiko groaned, rolled her eyes, and reached out for the staple remover. Dia scoffed. “The paper is already ruined. Recycle it.”

 

“This is dumb,” Yoshiko declared, balling up the “ruined” papers and shooting it towards the recycling bin. She missed. “Aren’t there, like, forty kids on the student council? Why should a fallen angel like me be forced to do such menial tasks?”

 

Dia stapled a pamphlet of her own, looking it over to make sure the corners were neat. Dissatisfied, she tossed it aside, then looked back to Yoshiko with a steely glare. Yoshiko tried not to be afraid, but...Dia was a little intimidating. “Nobody is forcing you. You volunteered. Nobody’s stopping you from going back to practice, if that’s what you truly-”

 

“N-no, I didn’t say that. Don’t put words in my mouth. But where are all of the other student council members?”

 

“I wanted to see to this task personally.”

 

“Then why am  _ I _ doing it?”

 

“Once again, you’re free to leave...”

 

Yoshiko groaned. They were in the club room then, which had a lot more space to work with. Yoshiko was hoping that some escape from the stuffy student council office would give her some reprieve from the monotony, but it didn’t do much. In fact, she really could have used a change in scenery right about then. “Don’t you have anything to do in another room, or something? I need to stretch my wings.”

 

Dia’s lip twitched, and Yoshiko sneered, ready to hear Dia’s blatant refusal. Instead, Dia murmured, “Whatever. Go fetch my phone from the student council office, then. I need some peace and quiet for a couple of moments, anyway. Take your time.”

 

_ Fine by me, _ Yoshiko thought, standing up so fast that her chair screeched across the floor. She marched out of the club room, happy to be out of Dia’s tense forcefield. There was no personal grievances that Yoshiko had with Dia, but she certainly rubbed Yohane the wrong way. She always thought she was the best, and expected others to do the same...nothing pissed Yoshiko off more than following orders except following orders from a dictator.

 

On her way to the student council office, though, she glanced out of the windows and saw the field where the track team met. Even from the building, she could see that instead of the track team, Aqours was there (except for Yoshiko and Dia, of course), running laps around the track. Kanan was behind them all, but that was probably because she was a lap ahead. Yoshiko snickered as she watched Hanamaru and Ruby struggle to keep up.  _ Even if I’m temporarily serving another person, no matter how much it goes against my nature...at least I’m not doing that. _

 

With a new pep in her step, Yoshiko made her merry way to the student council office. It seemed more like a comforting area than anything with nobody in it. In Yoshiko’s opinion, with a little more blacks and purples, it could have made the perfect lair. She plopped into the swivel chair, tenting her hands atop the desk. If Dia wanted her to take her sweet time, then she’d take her sweet time...although Dia’s cellphone was sitting right on the desk.

 

Yoshiko picked it up, frowning. She turned the screen on, trying to deny the fact that she was a little paranoid about somebody walking in. “Oh. Password,” Yoshiko murmured. She shut her eyes tight, concentrating with all her might. Could her angelic powers aid her once again, and give her access to sacred information...?

 

When she opened her eyes, the screen remained locked.

 

After turning the screen off and holding the phone up to the light to look for finger smudges, Yoshiko gave up, putting the phone back on the desk. “Nothing juicy, anyway, I bet. She doesn’t even have a custom lock screen...”

 

Still, even though her snooping plans were thwarted, Yoshiko was pretty comfortable in the office, and she didn’t really want to leave. She kicked her legs up on the desk and folded her arms behind her head, sighing happily. The aura of the room wasn’t quite as stifling when Dia wasn’t in it; Yoshiko was starting to think that Dia just brought that with her, making every place she went an authoritarian hellhole. 

 

“Foolish...to think that one might rule over the mighty Yohane,” Yoshiko murmured. The sun coming through the window was warm, much better than jogging in the heat outside. “I should skip practice and come here  _ every _ day. After all...” Yohane stopped to yawn, then continued, “...how much stronger can a fallen angel like me get?”

 

Yoshiko was so relaxed in the fresh-smelling leather of the chair that the buzzing of Dia’s phone startled her. She quickly spun the chair around to face the impeding sound, but she moved much too fast: as she was sliding her legs off of the surface of the desk, she swiped Dia’s phone off of it, too, flinging it at the wall behind her.

 

It stopped buzzing.

 

And the sound that it made when it hit the wall didn’t sound all-too good.

 

“Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no,” she whispered. “M-maybe they just hung up. Yeah. That’s all. Or maybe the impact just turned it off, and it’s fine...yeah. Yeah!”

 

Yoshiko leaned over, her shaky hand reaching down to pick up Dia’s phone. It was facedown, which only increased the suspense. She picked it up, still holding the face downwards, then gingerly placed it on the desk...

 

The screen was cracked every which way.

 

“Fuck! Gods, why have you cursed me so...?!” There was no mistaking it. She was screwed. She had just totalled Dia Kurosawa’s phone. Desperately, she clicked the power button, the volume buttons,  _ anything _ to try and get it to turn on. She removed the phone case (which hadn’t done her much good), then looked for a battery to remove in hopes of resetting it somehow. No battery. 

 

Yoshiko stood up, her moment of relaxation shattered by her bad luck. After putting the phone case back on, she walked out of the office, feeling like an empty shell. Her more immature side wanted to hole up in the student council office and stay there, but another side of her said that just getting the shouting match over with would be better.  _ Hopefully, she won’t make me pay for it... _

 

Yoshiko stopped in her tracks. Wait, why  _ would _ Dia make her pay for it? She was filthy rich! She probably had nineteen backup phones waiting for her at home. If Yoshiko was really lucky (which she rarely was, but there was no fault in being hopeful), then Dia wouldn’t even be that mad. Then again, it was Dia in question...

 

Still, Yoshiko felt slightly less terrified as she made her way back to the club room with wobbly legs. Dia didn’t look up from her stack of papers, clamping the stapler down around their corner. “Well? Do you have the phone?”

 

“Uh...yeah. But, I fear...the great Yohane has made an error,” Yoshiko said. Of course, she had to fall back on her persona to keep her from passing out from fear. “Your phone and I had a little scuffle.”

 

Dia looked up, her lips curling into a snarl. “Great, you cracked my phone screen?! I should have known better than to trust you with it. Give it here.”

 

Yoshiko looked down at the phone, pressing the power button in another desperate attempt to turn it back on. Nothing. Now it was to decide whether just giving it to Dia and letting her see for herself was best, or telling her directly... “Yeah, um...it’s not cracked. I mean, it is, but it’s also, like, really broken. Super broken. ‘Won’t even turn on’ broken.” Dia’s lips moved into a tight, straight line. Her expression was nearly blank. Yoshiko took a deep breath, continuing. “However, your family is  _ obviously _ blessed with a lot of human currency, and no matter how worthless that is to a being like me, you-”

 

“I can pay for another phone.”

 

Her tone was far too blank for Yoshiko to be at ease. There was a “but” coming, Yoshiko felt it, but she didn’t want to hear it. “Th-that’s great!” Yoshiko walked over slowly to Dia. It was as if she was emanating pure malice, seeping into Yoshiko’s veins and poisoning her from the inside out. Yoshiko set the phone on the table, but Dia didn’t even turn to inspect the damage. “Uh...I think I’ll go to Aqours exercises, now-”

 

“I think you won’t. I think you’re going to sit down, and listen to what I have to say. That’s what  _ I _ think. And by think, I mean command. Sit.” Dia turned her chair sideways so that she could face Yoshiko, then folded her hands in her lap, her face still tightly scrunched up.

 

_ Oh, yeah. I’m screwed. _ Yoshiko took a seat, talking before her butt even hit the chair. “Listen. It was an accident! I-I’ve been cursed with terrible luck, you know this-”

 

“Grow. Up.” Dia was starting to sound less angry. Still serious and stiff, but not...angry. Yoshiko was frightened either way. “I was willing to put up with your antics to a degree, but I’m quickly growing tired of your nonsense. ‘Fallen angel’ this, ‘cursed’ that! When will you learn some responsibility?!”

 

Yoshiko frowned. “I’m responsible! As a fallen angel, I carry the weight of my little demons’ burdens on my shoulders every day-”

 

“There it is again! Do you think I’m stupid?! You sweep all of your problems under the rug by blaming it on your stupid schtick!” Dia sputtered for a bit, as if she were so frustrated that she could hardly speak. Well, Yoshiko was getting a little frustrated herself! Dia was always belittling her in the subtlest of ways, but right then, she was crossing the line. Before Yoshiko could even try and defend herself, Dia was curling her hands into fists. “That’s it. I’m doing this for your own good. I’m going to teach you some self-control and humility, once and for all.”

 

“Oh? And how’s that?”

 

“That phone costed my parents around one hundred thousand yen.” Yoshiko’s face went pale. Had she ever even seen that much money in her life? “While I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind replacing it, that’s besides the point. I’m giving you an ultimatum: either you pay for a new one or its repairs, or you listen to me closely and follow my directions.”

 

Oh. Was that all? A little lecture in exchange for being freed of a one hundred thousand yen debt? Sure! Yoshiko was accustomed to tuning Dia out and nodding at the right time by then. “I’m listening,” Yoshiko said, leaning in just a little.

 

“Excellent. You will become my servant for a time not to exceed twenty-four hours. Any objections?” 

 

Yoshiko blinked. That wasn’t a lecture. “Are you serious?! For what?!”

 

“I already told you: I’m going to teach you some humility and self-control if it’s the last thing I do. If that means taking matters into my own hands, then so be it. It’s my responsibility as your senpai to keep you in line...and I certainly wouldn’t count on Kanan-san and Mari-san to do it,” Dia said. Yoshiko was prepared to tell Dia that she’d take the debt any day, but Dia nodded resolutely. “Arrive at my house at six AM,  _ sharp. _ Being even a minute late will result in harsh consequences...along with you paying the debt. Understood?”

 

Yoshiko thought hard. What would Dia make her do? Clean her room or something? Serve her tea? Perhaps it wasn’t as dire as Dia was making it sound. “...Yeah. Sure. Whatever...”

 

“Good. Now, get back to stapling papers. And trust me, Yoshiko-san...you’ll be thanking me after this.”

* * *

Yoshiko wasn’t sure when the “thanking Dia” part was supposed to begin and when the “torturously early morning” part ended, but she was feeling a lot of the latter as she knocked on Dia’s door at five fifty-eight. The sun was struggling to come up just as Yoshiko had struggled to rise from her bed.  _ She’ll pay for this, _ Yoshiko thought bitterly.  _ I don’t even know what I’m here for... _

 

Yoshiko had had a lot of speculations, but she kept going back to the idea of Dia making her a housemaid of some sort. After all, Dia had mentioned Yoshiko being a servant. That would surely be a disaster. Yoshiko would probably vaccuum one of Dia’s socks, or spill tea all over her when it was being served. Although that would definitely be embarrassing, Yoshiko found it a little comforting that Dia might regret her little punishment.

 

When Dia swung the door open, though, she didn’t seem like she would be regretting anything anytime soon. She looked Yoshiko up and down, then sniffed. “On time, at least. Come in so I can get you changed.”

 

“Changed?” Yoshiko had came in a hoodie and sweatpants, prepared to work. She was hoping that would win her some bonus points, but Dia didn’t seem too impressed.

 

“Yes. I told you you’d be a servant, so you’ll wear a servant’s outfit. I want you to take this seriously.” Dia stepped inside, and after an awkward silence, Yoshiko realized she was meant to follow. She did so with dragging feet, none-too eager to be at Dia’s mercy. It didn’t seem like she had a choice, though. Once she stepped into Dia’s room, being handed a folded stack of clothes, she was pretty sure there was no way out. “Get changed quickly, so we can get started.”

 

Yoshiko wanted to shoot back and say that she would take as long as she wanted, but perhaps some good behavior would let her get out of there early. Her fallen angel’s pride returned to its lion’s den, briefly allowing her to tuck her tail between her legs and humble herself. After all, admitting that she was irresponsible and getting away with another little lecture was much better than being made to be a servant all day.

 

Yoshiko unfolded the outfit, and it was a French maid’s clothing.  _ Where did she get this kind of thing...? Why does she wanna see  _ me  _ in it? _ Yoshiko was convinced that Dia was trying to shame her. She changed out of her street clothes and into the maid outfit. The fit was a bit smaller than Yoshiko would have liked. Even the panties Dia had provided her were too small. However, Yoshiko had worn boxers over to Dia’s house, and they would surely be seen beneath the short hem of the skirt...

 

That left only one option. Yoshiko folded the panties inside of the bundle of her own clothes, deciding to go commando. She would just have to be a bit more careful with how she moved...and get out quickly.

 

When Yoshiko opened the door, Dia was standing right there, as if she were afraid to leave Yoshiko alone for even a second. “Alright. I’m changed.”

 

“Excellent. Allow me to lay down some ground rules. You’re going to call me ‘Kurosawa-sama’ for the duration of this exercise, in order to teach you some humility. You also can’t say no to me, so that you can learn discipline. Both of those things will teach you self-control. Understood?”

 

Dia’s tone had changed. Rather than taking on her stiff, council president voice, there was more of a haughty purr to her tone. Yoshiko felt like she was there for more than just a lesson. Dia was  _ enjoying _ it. Yoshiko bowed her head, folding her hands over the front of her skirt. “Yes...Kurosawa-sama.”

* * *

  
  
The flash of sadistic enjoyment that Yoshiko saw before didn’t disappear. Instead, it only grew. Just like Yoshiko had guessed, Dia was making her perform household tasks, such as washing the dishes or cleaning Dia’s room. Yoshiko was even forced to rearrange Ruby’s idol DVD collection, in alphabetical order...then, Dia made her do it again, but chronologically. Any doubt that Yoshiko had that Dia was enjoying Yoshiko’s service was swept away.

 

As Yoshiko went throughout the house completing various tasks, with Dia always hot on her heels, she noticed that there was nobody else home. Dia must have taken her duty as Yoshiko’s teacher seriously. Or perhaps she just didn’t want to explain away a new personal servant to her parents...? A lot of thoughts about the intent of Dia’s actions floated around Yoshiko’s head as she did her work.

 

Around ten, after four hours of work, Dia seemed to have run out of things to do, after Yoshiko had made her bed. At least, that’s what Yoshiko thought. What else was there for her to do? She had even done the family laundry (and was surprised to notice that all of the sexy lingerie in the basket was Dia’s size)! Still, Dia played it off, folding her arms and regarding Yoshiko with mild interest. “You’ve done well today,” Dia said, her tone smug.  _ Power-hungry bitch, _ Yoshiko thought sourly. “But, I do have some complaints...as much as you follow commands in front of my face, you seem to be a lot more rebellious when I’m not around.”

 

Yoshiko clenched her fists. All of that hard work, and Dia wasn’t even going to let her off?! “What do you mean...K-Kurosawa-sama?” Yoshiko had to force herself to tack on that last bit. She wasn’t feeling the spirit of servitude at that moment. If anything, she felt the exact opposite. She wanted to dump out every piece of dirt she had cleaned and make Dia pick it up herself, by hand. “You were with me this whole time. The only time I was alone was when I was getting changed.”

 

“And you couldn’t even do that right. When you were scrubbing the floor in the kitchen, I noticed a little something,” Dia said. Dia pushed Yoshiko to the bed. Yoshiko was too shell-shocked to make any voluntary response, but her heart started to race. “You aren’t wearing the panties I gave you.”

 

Yoshiko swallowed thickly. How hadn’t she considered that? She was on all fours on the tile floor, so surely Dia had a nice view of her bum and...everything else. In fact, she had a good view right then. Yoshiko closed her legs tightly and put her hands over her lap. Why did she feel a bulge there...? What the hell was going on with her?! “They didn’t fit, a-and my boxers-”

 

“No excuses. I brought you here to teach you some self-control and selflessness, and yet you still find a way to disobey me? Why, this calls for drastic measures, Yoshiko-san.” Her voice then was a mix of studious Dia and sadist Dia; the perfect storm. Yoshiko was terrified...but then, why was her body getting hotter?

 

Dia climbed atop her, forcing her to lay back on the bed. “Wait, D-Kurosawa-sama! I’m sorry! Look, I’ll put them on, but-”

 

“You’re going to take responsibility for your actions for once. After all, if you were willing to go without underwear, there must have been something you were expecting of me.”

 

“That’s not true at all,” Yoshiko argued. She really hadn’t been thinking about anything perverse when she had hid the panties Dia gave her. But, with Dia on top of her and saying the things she was, Yoshiko’s mind was starting to go somewhere else. There was nothing she hated more than being controlled, but was Dia a different story? Yoshiko’s growing erection said that she was.

 

“That’s enough talking. Allow me to make myself clear.” Dia’s hips rose from Yoshiko’s, granting some relief to Yoshiko’s pulsing groin. It was only temporary, though. Dia removed her panties from beneath her skirt, tossing them to the floor. She lifted Yoshiko’s skirt, exposing her stiffening cock. Another girl had never seen Yoshiko’s dick, and it was hard to hide her embarrassment. Dia lowered her hips again, grinding against the length of Yoshiko’s shaft. Yoshiko’s hands twitched slightly, longing to grab at Dia’s body. The hatred she had felt for Dia previously had turned into something else, something more desperate and feral. Dia must have noticed Yoshiko’s lustful expression, because she shook her head. “You know how to keep your hands to yourself, don’t you? Or will I need to tie you down?”

 

The idea of being bound to the bed by Dia wasn’t exactly a turn-off to Yoshiko, although the twitching of her cock surprised her. Still, she relished the idea of Dia even briefly giving her control. Sure, she’d play the submissive for a moment, but of course she’d take back control. “No...”

 

Yoshiko was surprised to feel a sharp pain across her cheek, leaving a tingling sensation behind. “You will still address me as ‘Kurosawa-sama’, slave.”

 

“Y-yes, Kurosawa-sama.” The rush of energy from Dia’s slap was going to Yoshiko’s boner tenfold. The heat of Dia’s pussy moving up and down her dick was merely a tease, but it felt so  _ good. _ Dia was wet, which made Yoshiko think that seducing the fallen angel was Dia’s intention from the beginning. Yoshiko groaned, knowing that she was doing exactly what Dia wanted. What kind of fallen angel  _ was _ she, submitting so easily...? If she was being honest with herself, there was no strategy behind it, no big plan to turn the tables and take control of Dia instead. No, she was feeling joy, sitting beneath Dia and being toyed with. Perhaps that’s why Dia’s indomitable nature was so irritating to Yoshiko; it was bringing out a side of her that she didn’t want to face.

 

Dia must have taken the small noise as a sign of protest. She giggled lowly, grabbing Yoshiko’s dick between them. “Don’t forget what role you’re playing. I’m going to put you in your place...you’re nothing more than a plaything for me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Kurosawa-sama,” Yoshiko gasped. Plaything or no, she felt ready to burst in Dia’s hand.

 

“You’re only here to pleasure  _ me, _ and nothing else.” Yoshiko felt herself growing more aroused as Dia spoke, but the apex of her excitement came when Dia finally gave Yoshiko what she had been longing for. Ambitious as ever, Dia took Yoshiko’s cock as deep as it would go, not shy about digging her nails into Yoshiko’s skin. Yoshiko whimpered and wiggled, but Dia merely bit her lip. Her body betrayed her, however; Yoshiko could feel her pussy tightening, pleased by the way Yoshiko pressed against her slick walls. Dia began to roll her hips slowly, less moving in and out and more side to side. “How does it feel, Yoshiko-san? Knowing that you can do nothing but lay back and be controlled? Humbling, isn’t it?”

 

That wasn’t the word Yoshiko would have used to describe it. Although she certainly felt some shame, pleasure was overriding it all. If anything, hearing Dia degrade her and objectify her only made it  _ better. _ Yoshiko merely nodded, but when Dia delivered another slap to her cheek, she realized that a verbal answer was required. “Y-yes, Kurosawa-sama. It’s very humbling,” Yoshiko replied, almost automatically. She was willing to say anything to make sure Dia would keep riding her.

 

“Then thank me, slave.” Dia finally started to move up and down, depriving Yoshiko of that wonderful pleasure before sinking back down and giving it all back to her at once. “Thank your master for teaching you a lesson!”

 

For just a moment, Yoshiko heard Dia’s voice crack, the only hint of pleasure that she was giving away. “Thank you, Kurosawa-sama,” Yoshiko said. Unable to stop herself, she continued to babble. “P-please, keep teaching me a lesson! I’ll do anything, I’ll be your slave forever, just keep-”

 

“Quiet,” Dia hissed. Yoshiko was hoping that that reprimand would come with another slap, but Dia moved faster, which was a good enough reward. Eventually, Dia’s hands released their grip on Yoshiko’s tits, leaving crescent-shaped nail imprints in Yoshiko’s skin. Instead, she moved her hands to Yoshiko’s hands, which were far too close to reaching up and feeling for Dia’s ass, or her breasts, or  _ anything. _ Somehow, the thought of punishment was even better than the feeling of being dominated. “You’re such a naughty slave, Yoshiko-san. You like it when your master takes advantage of you, don’t you?”

 

Was Yoshiko really so easy to read? Dia must have noticed that Yoshiko’s slave act wasn’t exactly manufactured...still, if Yoshiko’s master wanted her to be open about her feelings, then she would. “I love it, Kurosawa-sama! Please do whatever you want with me,” Yoshiko purred, her voice bordering on straight-up whiny. 

 

“That’s what I want to hear,” Dia said, and a moan quickly followed it. It was a surreal sound, one that made Yoshiko’s entire body vibrate with happiness. Dia started to slam her hips down harder, spearing herself on Yoshiko’s cock with an almost brutal roughness. Each one took the wind out of her, Yoshiko could tell. The arrogant look on her face was being replaced with a horny, hazy look. “I knew you would make a good slave. It just took a little push for me to break you in, hm?”

 

Yoshiko couldn’t even respond then. Dia would lift her hips slowly, cruelly removing Yoshiko from her womanhood, then quickly force it all back in. After a few movements like that, Yoshiko noticed that Dia would tighten her grip with each one. Was Dia trying to hold herself back? More importantly, would she force Yoshiko to hold back? Dia’s pussy was tight, and her degrading words only made Yoshiko more eager to blow her load. From what Dia had said, though, it seemed like Yoshiko was to make Dia climax before she did anything else.

 

Daring to be selfish, Yoshiko panted, “Kurosawa-sama, will you...let your slave come, pl-”

 

Yoshiko got that lovely hand striking her cheek again, and it felt just as good as the times before. “I thought I had taught you not to be selfish, slave,” Dia scolded. She slowed herself, going back to how she was earlier and moving Yoshiko around in her cunt just enough for Yoshiko to want more. “Don’t forget that you’re only here for my benefit. When you’ve done your job, perhaps I’ll be gracious enough to let a filthy servant like you climax.”

 

Yoshiko shut her eyes tight, knowing that another glance at Dia’s wanting expression would leave her unable to hold back any longer. When Dia was talking to her like that, unlocking a submissive, whorish side of Yoshiko that had never been seen before...how was she supposed to control herself? 

 

Dia had probably slowed herself down to punish Yoshiko, but moments later, she was moving faster. That time, she wasn’t moving her hips slow and hard; instead, she was bouncing up and down quickly, as if rushing herself to her orgasm. Yoshiko moaned aloud, hoping to stop herself from feeling as good as she was. It seemed like Dia was trying to bring herself to the peak while keeping Yoshiko on the edge at the same time. As cruel as it was, it made Yoshiko even more eager to please her.

 

Yoshiko opened her eyes again when she felt Dia lean over her, their chests pressing against each other through their clothes. Dia had gone braless, and Yoshiko could just barely feel her hard nipples. Yoshiko wondered what it would be like to have Dia clutching the hair at her scalp, forcing her to suck them harder. Even more exciting, Yoshiko imagined Dia riding her face, not even giving Yoshiko room to breathe and only using her for her tongue. That made Yoshiko moan into Dia’s shoulder, hoping that Dia wouldn’t mind Yoshiko touching her like that even briefly. 

 

Dia was far too engrossed in her own feelings to notice Yoshiko trying to deny hers. Yoshiko wondered if the squishing sound that came from their hips slamming together turned Dia on as much as it turned Yoshiko on. Although being submissive had its merit, the more Yohane part of Yoshiko wanted nothing more than to hold Dia tight and pound into that sweet little pussy of hers, then fill her up with every drop of semen that Yoshiko could manage.

 

For right then, though, Yoshiko was laying back and being the good slave that Dia wanted her to be...and based off of Dia’s shaky breaths next to Yoshiko’s ear, she was doing it well. After those few minutes of not speaking, Dia whispered, “Tell me what a slutty slave you are. Tell me how much you like your master using your body, Yoshiko-san.”

 

Dia must have been close. Yoshiko could feel Dia’s body growing tighter. Dia’s hands released Yoshiko’s wrists. Then, she wrapped her arms around Yoshiko’s body, panting raggedly. “I love it when you use my body, Kurosawa-sama,” Yoshiko said. She was tangled so deep in ecstasy that even her own words sounded foreign...and yet, they sounded so right to say. “I love being a slutty slave and letting Kurosawa-sama do what she wants with me!”

 

Dia was moving so fast by then that neither of them could force out any more words. The time for dirty talk was gone; all that was left to do was ride out the last of that animalistic energy they had. Dia orgasmed first, and, much to Yoshiko’s disappointment, she stopped moving, laying atop Yoshiko and gasping sharply. Even the feeling of Dia’s pussy getting hotter, wetter, and  _ tighter _ was enough to set Yoshiko off. However, there wasn’t a lot she could do. She laid there, almost a bit awkwardly, as Dia gently gyrated and panted, overwhelmed by Yoshiko’s submissive declarations.

 

Once Dia finally finished, raising her head from Yoshiko’s shoulder, Yoshiko immediately began to ask if she could finally climax. Dia stopped her before she could begin, pressing a finger to Yoshiko’s lips. With the slightest hint of breathlessness in her voice, she whispered, “I want you to touch yourself for me. Make yourself come, and I’ll watch you, slave.”

 

That was good enough for Yoshiko. In fact, being watched by her master sounded even  _ better _ than soiling her lovely body any further. Dia released Yoshiko’s erection from her pussy. It was stiff and begging for attention...attention that Yoshiko would have to provide herself. 

 

Yoshiko had assumed that Dia would rub herself to another orgasm while she watched, but she simply sat back, watching Yoshiko with a scrutinizing eye. Yoshiko took a hold of her dick. At first, she was a little grossed out by the feeling of Dia’s pussy juices on her hand, but when she briefly pulled her hand away to lick her fingers, she was enticed by the taste, and she once again had fantasies of Dia straddling her mouth...

 

“Focus, slave. Do what I asked of you. And don’t hold back; let your master see how slutty and desperate you are.”

 

That wasn’t a difficult command, by far. Yoshiko put her hand back to her shaft. With it already lubricated, there was no need for her to hesitate. She began to jerk herself off. The feeling of her hand wasn’t as good as Dia’s pussy, but the look on Dia’s face was good enough to keep her going. In fact, she had something even better: she closed her eyes, and brought herself back to that fantasy of Dia sitting on her face. It was a lovely thought, surprisingly. How long had she wanted that? How long had she wanted to be  _ used _ by Dia? Probably much longer than she’d like to admit.

 

Her free hand went to her balls, which were full and ready to burst. It didn’t take long for her to be brought right back to the edge, her body tingling with excitement. “Kurosawa-sama, I’m...I’m about to finish,” Yoshiko panted, her tone only slightly asking for approval. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stop herself, even if Dia had denied her.

 

Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. With her eyes still shut tight, Yoshiko could only hear Dia’s permission. “Go ahead, slave.”

 

As soon as the first rope of thick, warm jizz shot out of Yoshiko, she threw her head back, letting the strong pulses of pleasure hit her head on. When she opened her eyes just enough to look down at her hand, she saw that it was covered in her own spunk, and her arousal was clearly painted all over her. She heard tiny sounds of approval from Dia, little hums and moans, but it was only secondary to letting every bit of her climax take over.

 

Even after she was finished, she still felt her body buzzing with joy, her cock limp in her soiled hand. Exhausted, she flopped to her back, not even caring about how she was going to get cleaned up. “That was...satisfactory,” Dia murmured. Yoshiko didn’t have the energy to point out that, in her opinion, her performance was  _ much more _ than satisfactory. Yoshiko would have painted the world pink if Dia had asked her to. She was the best servant on the planet! “However, I think you require a little more instruction. After all, the only reason we got to this point is because you disobeyed me, no?”

 

Her mind dizzy with post-climax bliss, it took Yoshiko a moment to remember exactly  _ how _ they got there. Then she remembered: she went commando. It was hardly something to get worked up over, from Yoshiko’s point of view. But, she had a feeling that Dia knew that. Dia knew that she was overreacting...and she had an ulterior motive when it came to inviting Yoshiko over again. “Yeah. Fine. So, tomorrow at six...Kurosawa-sama?” Yoshiko didn’t mind another early morning if it meant more mind-blowing sex. After all, they had hardly reached the tip of the iceberg. What more could Dia show her?

 

Dia seemed ready to find out as well. With a smirk, she declared, “Tomorrow at six.”


End file.
